Hello XXX!
by sicafiramin
Summary: Karena minuman dari tantenya Kris, kedua belas cowok ganteng ini berubah jadi cewek. "Minho anak kelas sebelah? Si Playboy berbasis syariah?" - "Lo suka sama gue?" - 'Congrats! Kim Kai dan Minho Choi. Longlast yaaa, make it last. Ciee new couple di Sekolah! PeJe nya jangan lupa' "Eh anjirrr gue hampir keselek baso." /Pure OOC/
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : EXO

.

Bahasa absurd, gak baku. Agak kasar dan menjurus mesum!

Tidak sesuai EYD!

Pokoknya gitulah! hehe

.

Don't like, don't read!

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Matahari terbit dari timur, burung berkicau dengan merdunya, dan awan seputih kapas arak ber-arak di langit luas. Oh! sungguh suasana pagi yang menyenangkan. Seorang cewek tidur terlentang di kasur pink dengan headphone menempel di telinga mungil miliknya itu. Seorang ibu-ibu yang memakai apron masuk kekamar bernuansa pink white itu. Menggebrak meja belajar milik putri tunggalnya itu dengan kekuatan.

"Ya ampun demi tuhan ini anak! Luhan! Bangun!" teriaknya

"Paan sih!" gadis itu malah masuk kedalam selimut, tidak peduli kalau ibunya sudah hampir darah tinggi melihat kelakuan anak gadis seperti itu.

"Mau telat masuk sekolah? Liat tuh udah jam tujuh!"

Cewek berumur 18 tahun itu mengucek matanya pelan, tersenyum mesem pada sang ibu yang sudah berkacak pinggang dihadapannya itu.

Tunggu-tunggu.. ada yang aneh. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Kasur dengan sprei warna pink gambar Barbie, kertas dinding bercorak love, dua poster taylor swift menempel dan empat boneka beruang tergeletak di lantai. Ini bukan kamarnya, seingatnya kamarnya tidak se-girly ini.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya cewek itu memandang ibunya. Ini bukan kamar dia, tapi wanita galak yang ia lihat sekarang adalah benar-benar ibunya.

"Di kamar kamu lah, udah ya... mama mau masak. Cepet mandi terus pake seragam, kita tunggu dibawah buat sarapan bareng." Si ibu sudah meleos pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang sudah bersiap masuk kamar mandi.

Cewek itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan melepas pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam saat melepas piyama yang ia kenakan. Sejak kapan ia mengenakan piyama dress dengan gambar hello kitty di tengahnya, tidak lupa renda-renda di setiap sisinya. Dan seingatnya ia tidak memiliki rambut cokelat caramel sepanjang punggung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat meresa ada yang menempel di dadanya. Sejak kapan ia memakai Bra? Oh dan sejak kapan ia memiliki dada sebesar ini? Cewek itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu berjalan kearah cermin di dekat pintu.

Satu.. dua.. tiga..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Suara teriakan nyaring anak remaja terdengar di dua belas rumah di kota Seoul pukul tujuh pagi." Breaking news pagi ini.

Cewek itu mematut dirinya di cermin. Terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

Rambut cokelat panjang sepunggung dengan poni di dahinya, leher putih jenjang dan dua buah gundukan menempel di dadanya. Semakin melihat kebawah ia semakin terkejut. Penis kebanggaannya berubah bahkan menghilang.

"Oh my god! Hah—" cewek itu segera menutup mulutnya. "Bahkan suara gue berubah jadi kaya cewek!" kagetnya

"Luhan! Kamu gak apa-apa nak?" terdengar ibu dan ayahnya menggedor pintu kamar mandi cewek itu. Ia mengernyit. Mereka masih memanggil namanya, dan namanya tidak berubah. Yang berubah hanya kamar dan fisiknya saja. Ia kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam. Ia dan keduabelas temannya mabuk kemudian pulang kerumah masing. Saat terbangun ia sudah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Luhan!" teriak ayahnya

"Gak apa-apa!" balas Luhan, ia masih telanjang bulat di depan cermin dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Jujur, ia sendiri takut melihat bentuk fisiknya sekarang yang benar-benar perempuan sekali.

"Bener? Tadi kenapa teriak? Mama denger loh."

"Enggak mah, tadi kepeleset tapi gak apa-apa kok." Teriak Luhan. Ia harus menenangkan pikirannya dahulu.

"Kalo gitu cepet ya mandinya!"

"Iya mah!"

Luhan masuk kedalam bathub dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air shower. Ia menatap seluruh tubuhnya, meraba-raba dengan pelan tubuhnya tersebut. Ia lelaki tulen, tapi kenapa sekarang ia menjadi seperti ini?

Ia meremas payudaranya dan matanya membebelak. Ada sensasi tersendiri saat ia mencengkram dua buah gundukan yang menempel itu.

"Jadi gini rasanya meremas payudara," Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Astaga! Masa gue keenakan sendiri nikmatin tubuh gue. Sadar Lu, sadar! Ini pasti gara-gara minuman yang Kris kasih."

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Bro, gue dikasih ini sama tante gue yang baru balik Afrika." Kris menunjukan sebotol minuman berwarna merah darah ke sebelas temannya. Sebelas cowok tampan itu memandang heran botol yang di genggam oleh Kris.

"Itu bukan minuman macem-macem kan?" Tanya Dio. Ia agak cemas sebenernya, Dio kan anak baik-baik dan baru sekarang-sekarang aja agak Bengal pas gabung bareng temen-temen 'flower boy' sekolah.

"Gue kasih tahu sesuatu yah. Tante gue itu sebenernya penyihir."

"Plis, hari gini gausah bicarain hal-hal macem gituan lah" Chanyeol menjauh dari kerumunan gengnya tersebut. Ia kurang percaya sama hal-hal berbau magis semacam penyihir.

"Terus itu botol ada apanya? Ada jin-nya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Dengerin dulu!" Kris mulai bangkit dan berjalan kedepan teman-temannya. "Gue minta ramuan supaya kita bisa deket sama cewek-cewek. Dan tante gue ngasih ini ke gue. Gue jamin deh pas kita minum ini kita bakalan buat cewek satu sekolah makin naksir sama kita."

"Iya gitu? Paling itu cuman sirop pake gula, gue gak percaya hal-hal kayak gitu." Omongan Kai di tambahi anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi kayaknya boleh juga tuh dicoba!" seru Xiumin, yang lainnya masih mikir-mikir. Bisa aja kan ini cuman akal-akalnnya si Kris doang. Padahal itu minuman gak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

"Kita udah ganteng bra! Bro! gausah pake yang begituan. Tanpa kita pake tuh pelet, kita udah bisa melet cewek sekampus" Luhan angkat bicara

"Iya, elu mah gak ganteng Lu. Lu mah cantik! Kalo lu jadi cewek, Lu pasti jadi primadona sekolah!" ejek Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun sebal dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kayak elu gak cantik aja!" balas Luhan kesal. Baekhyun mau balas berbicara sudah di tengahi sama Chen dan Sehun.

"Udah!Udah! Kalian bedua cantik, jadi gausah adu mulut disini." Omel Sehun

"Gue ganteng keles!" seru Luhan masih sebal dikatain cantik. "Gue manly!" tambahnya

"Serah lo dah!" Kata Sehun

"Jadi gimana nih? Yang mau sini bawa gelasnya di dapur noh, gue mah mau. Masalah beneran apa enggak, ya kita kan belum tau nantinya jadinya gimana. Yang gamau mending gausah diminum, beres! Gausah ngomong macem-macem lagi!" Kata Kris tegas

"Iya gue minum nih!" Kata Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan gelas kearah Kris diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Kris pun menuangkan minuman tersebut ke gelas masing-masing sahabatnya. Cairan merah pekat itu sudah siap untuk diminum.

"Kalo terjadi sesuatu pas gue minum ini, kasih tahu emak gue di kanada. Bilang kalo gue minggu kemaren nyolong dua dollar buat beli makan." Kata Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain tidak mendengarkan.

"Sebenernya gue agak ragu, takut-takut ini minuman murah. Bisa diomelin bunda gue kalo tahu gue minum minuman macam ginian. Tapi demi persahabatan, gue sih nurut aja." Suho itu termasuk anak bangsawan alias konglomerat. Selain higienis, ia juga termasuk anak yang pilih-pilih soal makanan. Beda banget sama Lay yang udah pasrah aja ngikut sana sini. Makan minum apapun boleh asal hallal.

"Demi The Exos! Kita taklukan cewek-cewek!" teriak Xiumin

"YEAY!"

Glek

Glek

Glek

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil sabun. Ia pikir setelah minum itu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Tapi ternyata dunianya jungkir balik, dan sekarang ia harus menjalani kehidupannya menjadi seorang cewek.

"Kris! Sialan lo!" Luhan kembali mengernyit menatap botol sabun itu. "Idih, apaan sih kok sabun gue jadi bercorak mawar gini. Bau tante-tante lagi,"

.

O

.

Kris terdiam mematut dirinya di cermin. Wajah cantik dengan tinggi semampai itu benar-benar membuat siapa saja akan terpesona. Tapi raut wajah yang ditunjukan oleh Kris benar-benar horror.

"Gak mungkin kan gue terangsang gara-gara liat tubuh gue sendiri." Gumam Kris pelan. Ia sudah menenangkan dirinya saat tahu kalau dirinya berubah jadi perempuan. Sebenernya ini salahnya, sepertinya ia salah mengambil ramuan yang tantenya kasih. Sekarang Kris bingung harus bagaimana, tantenya baru kemarin sore balik ke Afrika.

Dengan kondisi tubuh tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, Kris berjalan mondar mandir dikamarnya. Ia mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak di kasur. Ia mendengus sebal saat melihat puluhan sms masuk dari gengnya. Pasti ia kena semprot karena sudah merubah mereka jadi perempuan. Tak lama ia pun segera mencari kontak tantenya dan segera menghubunginya. Masa bodoh dengan pulsa yang bakal terkuras karena panggilan inter.

Tersambung juga akhirnya.

"Halo tante?"

"Halo! Dengan Stephani disini, ada yang bisa dibantu?" jawab tantenya dengan suara yang bener-bener mirip operator kartu seluler.

"Tan! Tante! Ini Kris, keponakanmu!" seru Kris

"Kris? Aduh Kris mana ya? Keponakan saya itu laki-laki lho. Ini pacarnya Kris?" Jelas tantenya tidak akan mengenali suara Kris yang jadi perempuan saat ini. Kenapa tantenya tetap berpikir kalau keponakannya itu cowok? Bukankah semua orang sudah menganggap Kris perempuan? Lihat saja foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Foto Kris bersama keluarganya yang fisiknya sudah menjadi perempuan. Kris kembali menghela napas berat sambil mengacak rambut blonde ikal sebahunya itu.

"Ini Kris Wu! Tante inget gak kemaren siang Kris minta ramuan sama tante? Itu loh, ramuan supaya cepet dapetin cewek. Bukannya dapet cewek, Kris malah jadi cewek!"

"…."

"Halo tan? Plis tante tolongin Kris. Gak Cuma Kris yang minum ramuan dari botol itu. tapi temen-temen Kris juga. Totalnya dua belas orang jadi perempuan. Kalo tante gak percaya kita skype-an deh sekarang, liat kris sekarang. Cantik sih, tapi masa sih ngelawan kodrat tuhan? Kris masih demen cewek tan, gak mau nikah sama cowok. Idih.."

Selama Kris ngomel-ngomel, wanita nyentrik itu sedang sibuk memporak porandakan lemari buku miliknya itu.

"Kris, tante ga bisa kesana sekarang! Kamu sama temen-temen kamu jalanin aja dulu kehidupan kamu sebagai cewek. Tante mau buat penawarnya!"

"Berapa lama?"

"Se..tahun,"

"TANTE GILAK YA? KRIS GAK MAU LULUS SEKOLAH SEBAGAI PEREMPUAN!" Suara Kris sudah cempreng bikin sakit telinga. Batin si tante.

"Tiga bulan deh tiga bulan! Janji tiga bulan tante balik ke Korea, balikin kalian jadi laki-laki lagi!"

"Kelamaan tan, gabisa besok apa? Kris susulin ke Afrika deh!"

"Kamu pikir buat ramuan itu kayak masak nasi goreng? Tiga bulan itu sudah ngebut tau!"

"Iya deh tan, tapi janji ya tiga bulan? Gue gak mau ngejomblo selama itu."

"Iya bawel!"

"Tapi tante kok tetep ngira punya ponakan cowok sih?"

"Kagak tau, emang kenapa?"

"Disini kayaknya pada ngira kalau Kris beneran cewek deh, jadi semua seolah-olah gak terjadi apa-apa. Gak ada yang tahu kalau kita semua itu sebenernya cowok!"

"Terus?"

"Iya, kamar juga berubah! Mana di lemari isinya bikini sama daleman cewek, Bra nge gantung disana-sini. Perasaan itu yang digantung deket pintu itu kaos oblong buat tidur, bukan bra!"

"Kayaknya segala sesuatu yang berhubungan sama kalian yang berbau cowok, berubah juga jadi benda-benda berbau cewek."

"Iya tan, kayanya sih gitu. Terus gimana dong sekarang?" Kris menggaruk kepalanya, benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi secara mendadak seperti ini.

"Ya kalian jalanin dulu aja kaya gitu. Kalo ada apa-apa telpon, atau chat tante aja yah. Bye!"

Sambungan terputus, membiarkan Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Mampus gue di gantung sama gengs! Duh kebayang deh mereka pasti jadi cewek-cewek rempong yang udah siap bunuh gue!" gerutu Kris

.

O

.

Suho berjalan masuk kedalam mobil dengan menarik-narik rok seragam miliknya. Namanya tetap Kim Suho, mobilnya masih tetap seperti yang dulu, supirnya pun masih sama, bahkan uang di dompetnya masih tebal seperti biasa. Tapi, Suho bukan laki-laki kaya lagi, sekarang ia perempuan kaya yang anggun dan manis. Baiklah, sebelum Suho mencekik Kris dengan semua yang telah ia perbuat. Ia harus menjaga wibawanya di hadapan keluarganya. Ia perempuan bangsawan yang bersahaja sekarang.

"Silakan masuk, nona pasti sudah hampir terlambat masuk kelas!" Kata supirnya. Suho agak merinding dipanggil nona, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh ia sudah berubah jadi seperti ini. Tidak ada gunanya kan ia berteriak seperti tadi pas bangun. Keluarganya bisa memanggil pemadam kebakaran akibat teriakan Suho.

Akhirnya Suho masuk kedalam mobil dengan begitu anggun, walau sebenarnya berlebihan. Jiwanya masih tetap laki-laki.

Berbeda dengan keberadaan Chanyeol yang memilih berjalan untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Rambut diikat satu dengan poni kesamping. Tubuh tinggi dan rok yang pendek, ditambah kaos kaki pendek semata kaki menunjukan beberapa plester yang menempel di kaki mulusnya itu. Luka itu didapat saat ia jatuh ditangga tadi pagi.

"Brengsek! Kalau gue pake celana, gak bakal ada luka nih betis, padahal kan cuman kegores kayu di tangga doang!" umpat Chanyeol, belum lagi kakak perempuannya mengomel karena memakai sepatu miliknya seenak jidat. "Masa mereka ngira punya dua anak cewek sih? Harusnya mereka liat di kartu keluarga, kalo anak bungsunya ini cowok!"

Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Kris, tapi anak itu tidak mau mengangkat telponnya. Boro-boro di angkat, bbm darinya pun gak di read. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah men-sumpah serapahi Kris sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah.

Dio turun dari bus dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Takut-takut rok pendek yang ia kenakan sekarang tersingkap dan orang-orang bisa melihat daleman polkadot yang ia pakai. Dio sudah hampir gila melihat isi lemarinya penuh dengan dress dan pakaian wanita. Setahunya dirumahnya tidak ada anak perempuan, dan kakaknya jelas-jelas laki-laki seperti dirinya. Yah itu kan dulu sebelum ia berubah menjadi anak perempuan satu-satunya di rumah.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan bebas kalau seperti ini," gerutu Dio dengan melangkah pelan-pelan menuju sekolah. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi perempuan? Kris juga tidak membalas smsku. Aduh, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan bisa berjalan leluasa memakai rok sependek ini!"

Ia merapikan rambut hitam panjangnya, tak lupa merapikan poni dan bando yang gunakan. Sungguh feminim walau sebenarnya Dio tidak mengerti memakai bando. Ia gunakan karena merasa jiwanya terpanggil untuk memakai bando tersebut.

Masih ada cewek tomboy dengan rambut di kepang satu, poni acak-acakan dan topi menyamping. Cewek itu turun dari motornya sesudah memarkirkan motor di parkiran sekolah. Ia mengunyah permen karet dan lengan seragamnya di lipat memperlihat lengannya yang seksi di balut kulitnya yang berwarna tan.

"Awas aja kalo si Kris ketemu! Gue jadiin roti buaya lo!" umpat Kai dengan jalan mengegang sepanjang koridor. Kai mau jadi cowok ataupun cewek, ia tetep keliatan seksi. Seksi dan… garang.

"Kai!" teriak seorang cewek cempreng dari belakang. Kai merasa di panggil, iapun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat satu lagi cewek seksi bohay dengan eyeliner cantik dimata sipitnya. Poninya ia biarkan kesamping, dan rambut ungunya sengaja ia gerai.

"Baek?" Tanya Kai heran melihat Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan bentuk tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kai? Ini elo kan? Anjrit lo! Kok lo jadi mirip Rihanna gitu sih?" Bukan hanya Kai, Baekhyun pun terkejut melihat Kai yang sekarang.

"Sialan lo. Ternyata bener! Kita semua berubah jadi cewek! Gue sempet gak nyangka kalo itu elo, elo kok cantik banget? Kalo lo gak pake tuh eyeliner gue udah ngira elo itu Taeyeon SNSD!"

"Iya, gue juga kaget kenapa kita semua jadi cewek. Pasti gara-gara minuman si Kris kemaren. Lo tau gak? Di kamar gue ada beha! Ada.. boneka berbi juga, padahal gue gak punya yang begituan. Bahkan mama gue nganggep gue anak ceweknya. Nih, gue di kasih bekel roti." Baekhyun menunjukan isi tas ranselnya pada Kai. "Dan masa iya gue mirip Taeyeon?"

"Beneran deh mirip." Kai berjalan lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun. "Bahkan di kamar gue ada pembalut, corak kembang-kembang! Bersayap!" bisik Kai membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Emang elu bisa make nya itu roti jepang?"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun membuat cewek itu meringis dan cemberut kepada Kai. Mau jadi cowok mau jadi cewek, Kai tetep galak.

"Kagak lah! Menstruasi aja gue belom pernah rasain!"

…

…

Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas mereka, walau sedikit risih ditatap sama cowok-cowok sepanjang koridor. Biasanya yang natap mereka itu cewek-cewek, tapi sekarang malah cowok-cowok. Mau gak horror gimana coba?

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat cewek tinggi dengan mata panda, rambut di kucir dua dan baju ketat membuat dada besarnya sedikit terekspose. Itu Tao!

"Tao?" Kaget Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Tao terdiam saat melihat dua temannya yang sudah berubah jadi perempuan.

"Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kai-a! Baekki! Kenapa Tao jadi kayak gini? Kenapa Tao berubah kayak gini? Kenapa gak ada yang percaya kalo Tao itu laki-laki? Hiks!" Tao menangis dihadapan Kai dan Baekhyun

"Mana ada yang percaya kalo lo itu cowok, masa cowok nangis?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Hiks, habisnya tadi pas bangun udah kayak gini aja. Mama sama Papa juga perlakuin Tao kayak anak perempuan, Tao gak suka! Hiks"

"Emangnya lo doang? Gue juga! Liat ini kepangan hasil kerjaan nyokap!" Kai menunjuk kepalanya. "Btw lo jadi bohay ya, cocok lu jadi cewek hahaha" tawa Kai

"Ih Kai!" Tao meninju lengan Kai pelan. Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan Handphone ber-casing ungu janda bling-bling itu menghentikan obrolan Kai dan Tao.

"Gais! Liat deh statusnya si Chen, Xiumin sama Lay!" seru Baekhyun. Mereka segera membuka handphonenya dan membaca status yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

' Chenia_kim : Ternyata ini bukan mimpi! Gue bener-bener disihir jadi kayak gini. Bahkan gue gak tahu harus ngejalanin ini kayak gimana. Plis, buat seseorang yang bernama Kris Wu. Baca sms gue kampret lo setan kanada! (emot marah)' 3 minutes ago via ubersocial.

' Xiuxiuminnie : Shock? Tentu! Aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa mengelak dengan apa yang sudah ditakdirkan tuhan. Aku percaya dibalik semua ini tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu! Semangat untuk hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya!' 4 minutes ago via iphone.

' Lay_zhanggirl : Gue laper! Dan dunia harus tahu!' 5 minutes ago via blackberry.

"Apaan dah statusnya si Lay." Keluh Tao dengan wajah datar. Ia pun menoleh saat mendengar Kai tertawa terbahak di depan handphonenya.

"Napa lo?" Tanya Baekhyun heran

"Hahaha! Lo gak liat ava mereka? Ini lagi, ava si Chen cabe banget hahaha. Sejak kapan weh si Xiumin selca pake monyongin bibir kek gini!" tawa Kai meledak, Baekhyun pun demikian.

"Kalian harus lihat avanya Lay," Tao menunjuk layar handphonenya. Terpampang jelas wajah gak kobe dari seorang Lay. "Dia beneran masih sama. Mau jadi cewek pun tetep kayak gini,"

Beberapa menit menggibah orang, mereka bertiga dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol, kemudian Xiumin disusul Chen dan Lay. Suho dan Dio berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kesembilan cewek itu saling pandang, mungkin sedikit terkejut melihat versi lain dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ulah Kris!" ucap Chen disertai anggukan dari semuanya. "Dan dia belum datang juga kesekolah!" sungutnya

"Bentar lagi juga dia dateng! ngomong-ngomong gue demen nih liat kalian cantik-cantik gini haha!" Kai hampir saja dijitak oleh Dio tapi untungnya tidak kena. Cewek macam Kai itu sebenarnya agak mengerikan kalau sudah suka sama sesuatu.

"Hmm.. anu.. sebenernya Luhan dan Sehun juga belum muncul," kata Dio malu-malu. Kalau diibaratkan, Dio itu udah kayak cewek-cewek komik yang pemalu dan gampang blushing kalo ditatap sama cowok yang dia suka.

"Dio, lo imut banget sih!" ucap Xiumin gemas seraya mencubit pipi Dio pelan.

"Ang~ sakit ngh.." desah Dio pelan. Kai ikut mencubit Dio dengan gemas.

"Naksir kan gue sama lo," gerutu Kai

"Le-lepasin!" keluh Dio, pipinya memerah lagi.

Lay udah gak berekspresi apapun dari tadi, ia benar-benar lapar karena belum sarapan. Ia bahkan belum sadar kalau ia berubah jadi perempuan. Atau mungkin ia tidak ingat kalau ia sebenernya anak laki-laki?

"Tuh Sehun bukan?" Chanyeol menunjuk cewek yang berjalan Kearah mereka. Kulit putih, bibir pink, dan wajah datar. Sudah dipastikan itu Sehun! Walau pakaian seragamnya terlihat kekecilan, poni kepanjangan dan jalan yang benar-benar perempuan sekali mereka bisa mengenali itu Sehun. Terutama lekukan tubuhnya, mereka ingat Sehun memiliki bentuk tubuh paling bagus dibanding perempuan tulen lainnya.

"Hun!" teriak Baekhyun dan Tao. Sehun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit seperti anak anjing. "Sini!" teriak mereka, mengajak mereka untuk berdiri di depan kelas menunggu Kris si biang kerok untuk segera dihajar.

Sehun pun berlari dengan riang, rambut hitamnya tergerai sempurna seperti di iklan sampo. Sehun paling muda diantara mereka, tapi memiliki bentuk tubuh paling sempurna.

"Gue pikir cuman gue aja yang jadi cewek!" kata Sehun, masih tersenyum riang seperti biasa.

"Kok elu senyum-senyum gitu?" heran Kai. Kenapa Sehun terlihat bahagia ditengah kesialan yang menimpa mereka?

"Ya gak apa-apa, kenapa emangnya? Gue seneng aja liat muka gue yang cantik!" ujar Sehun. Baiklah, siapa yang tidak ingin menjitak Sehun disaat seperti ini?

…

Sudah hampir bell masuk dan Kris masih mengendap-ngendap di balik tembok. Ia berdecak kesal, kenapa teman-temannya masih berada di depan kelas dan bukannya masuk? Bisa tewas sebelum pelajaran dimulai kan? Sebenernya Kris tidak akan masuk sekolah dan lebih memilih untuk kabur sekedar bersembunyi. Tapi percuma saja, teman-temannya pasti akan menemukan dirinya hidup atau mati!

Akhirnya dengan modal nekat, ia pun berjalan menghadapi teman-temannya itu. sebenarnya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Mau mati atau hidup itu urusan nanti. Sekarang waktunya menunjukan pada dunia siapa Kris sebenarnya. Ia lelaki tulen dan ia tangguh menghadapi masalah apapun.

"H-hai!" Kris menyapa mereka dari jauh, siap-siap kabur kalau-kalau mereka menyerang dan mengejar dirinya yang kurus, rapuh dan seksi ini.

"KRIS?!" teriak mereka, ke sepuluh cewek itu sudah siap mengejar Kris dan Kris pun sudah ancang-ancang mau kabur. Tapi, bell masuk tiba-tiba saja berbunyi membuat semuanya berdecak kesal. Sekarang hari rabu, dan sekarang pelajarannya Pak Junjin guru matematika yang sedikit sengklek dan… galak.

"Sekarang lo selamat Kris! Tunggu pas jam istirahat!" ancam Chanyeol disertai anggukan tajam dari mereka. Setelah mereka masuk kelas, Kris pun menelan ludah dan masuk kedalam kelas. Walau masih diberi tatapan membunuh dari cewek-cewek itu, Kris tetap mengontrol image nya di depan teman-teman satu kelas.

Tepat Pak Junjin memulai pelajarannya, tiba-tiba seorang cewek kurus dengan rambut cokelat panjang tergerai berlari masuk kedalam kelas. Napasnya patah-patah menunjukan ia berlari dari gerbang depan menuju kesini. Rok kotak-kotak sedikit bergeser, bajunya terlihat pas di tubuh kurusnya. Belum lagi poni kuda yang menutupi keningnya yang berkeringat. Seperti biasa, Headphone pink itu merosot dari telinganya dan malah melingkari lehernya.

"Maaf pak! Tadi macet! Hosh hosh.." ucapnya dengan napas tersengal-senggal. Semua menatap kearahnya. Siapa cewek cantik dengan kulit putih mulus, tidak ada luka sedikitpun itu. Bibir mungil merah muda terbuka sedikit menandakan ia sedang mengambil napas. Semua teman satu kelasnya sedikit terangsang melihat kondisi cewek di depan pintu kelas itu.

"Luhan?" gumam sebelas cewek yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Mereka masih tidak mengira kalau Luhan benar-benar berubah manjadi perempuan cantik seperti putri-putri di dongeng. Seperti boneka Barbie, seperti model majalah fashion. Sekali lagi mereka terkejut melihat Luhan yang benar-benar cantik. Jadi laki-laki saja sudah cantik, jadi perempuan malah lebih cantik.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Haloha, pira balik lagi nih bawa ff kaya ginian -_- maap banget ya. Pira keseringan salah gaul sama temen jadinya kalo buat ff gaya bahasanya seperti ini. Kritik dan saran terbuka lebar ya kawan ;) Yaoi atau enggak, pira masih belum tau -_- pokoknya disini mereka dibuat straight dulu. Inti cerita ini sebenernya lebih ke persahabatan mereka sih. hehe ^^

Xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Hello XXX

.

.

.

EXO ft. Everyone

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sudah di kelilingi oleh sebelas cewek seksi nan bahenol. Cewek jangkung berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, ia sudah tahu kalau akhirnya bakal seperti ini.

"Gara-gara elo Kris. Gue jadi cewe. Terus kalo kaya gini gue gak bisa pacaran sama cewe. Masa iya gue harus jadi lesbian!" Bentak Kai

"Iya nih, lo tau tau kan niat kita minum itu minuman buat apa? Ya buat dapetin cewe. Bukan jadi CEWE!" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan

"Oke! Gue tau ini salah gue. Gue yang salah bawa ramuan dari lemari tante gue. Tapi, plis kalian dengerin dulu penjelasan dari gue." Kris berdiri dan langsung memandang ke sebelas temannya itu.

"Elo mau jelasin apa lagi emang?" Tanya Kai, cewek itu kalo udah kesel ya kayak gitu kelakukannya. Emosian macem orang PMS, ato dia emang lagi PMS(?)

"Jadi gini, tadi pagi gue telpon tante gue yang ada di afrika. Gue ulang biar greget! DI AFRIKA! Dan lo-lo pada tau kan kalo nelpon inter itu mahal? Gue mah orang kaya tapi ga sombong." Kris rapihin dulu rok-nya yang kesingkep. "Tante gue bilang kalo dia bisa balikin kita jadi cowok lagi."

"Eh, seriusan lo?" Chen dan yang lainnya udah antusias banget.

"Seriusan Chen! Tapi, gak bakal cepet!"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Dio

"Huh, tante gue minta waktu 3 bulan buat balikin kita lagi. Katanya buat ramuan itu gak segampang masak nasi goreng. Awalnya dia minta waktu setahun, tapi gue nego akhirnya bisa."

"Tiga bulan lama keleus." Xiumin udah pasang wajah gak seneng.

"Kata siapa sebenter mbem?" Tanya Suho

"Ho, gausah lo panggil gue mbem ye?" Xiumin natap Suho sebel.

"Emang elu mbem kok." Gumam Suho.

"Dih, kok jadi lu bedua yang rewel sih ah. Jadi cewek lu kelakuan kek cewek beneran." Sekarang Kris yang sebel sama kelakuan Xiumin dan Suho. "Dan buat elo Chen! Gue baca status lo. Apaan sih elo bawa-bawa nama gue?"

"Suruh sapa gue telpon kagak lo angkat?" bela Chen

"Jadi sekarang gimana nih? Buruan lah gua lapar." Keluh Lay, dia udah pasang muka ngantuk sambil usap-usapin perutnya.

"Sekarang ya kita jalanin dulu aja. Jadi cewek kan lumayan nambah-nambah pengalaman. Kalo pelajaran olahraga kita bisa liat cewek-cewek ganti baju. Kita bisa liat warna beha mereka, g-string mereka hahaha"

"Bener juga ide lo Kris. Pinter lo" Kata Chanyeol dan yang lainnya pada ngangguk. Kecuali Dio sih, dia anak baik-baik jadi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja.

"Jadi sekarang boleh makan?" Tanya Lay

"Boleh, gih sono makan." Kris ngedorong-dorong Lay. Dan Lay pun langsung memisahkan diri dari gerombolan cewek-cewek berisik itu.

"Kalo gitu, gue mau ngecengin si Minho dulu ya. Lumayan kan kalo gue jailin dia." Kai udah siap-siap mau jalan tapi Luhan buru-buru menarik cewek berkulit Tanned itu.

"Minho mana?" Tanya Luhan

"Itu Minho anaknya pak kepsek, si playboy yang udah bikin si suzy temen gue mewek."

"Minho anak kelas sebelah? Si Playboy berbasis syariah?" Luhan bertanya memastikan

"Lo mau apain dia Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol "Gitu-gitu dia lawan basket kita."

"Liat aja entar." Kai malah nge wink jijik ke anak-anak, Chanyeol sama Kris udah bergidik ngeri.

"Kalo gitu aku mau balik ke kelas ya. Samlekum!" kata Dio, dia udah nyalamin satu-satu dari mereka.

..

..

Tao jalan sendirian di koridor. Temen-temennya yang lain udah pada sibuk masing-masing. Cuman ini panda yang luntang-lantung gak jelas.

"Panda.." Tao noleh ke belakang. Disana udah ada Jonghyun yang lagi nongkrong depan kelas bareng temen-temennya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Tao. Jonghyun itu musuhnya Tao, gara-gara Jonghyun dulu pernah bikin Tao celaka pas latihan Taekwondo. Alhasil Tao benci banget sama Jonghyun.

"Galak banget sih nda!" Jonghyun jalan hampiri Tao. Tao lebih tinggi dari Jonghyun, jadi Jonghyun suka rada minder gitu.

"Enggak galak, Tao cuman nanya. Ada apa?"

"Mau kemana nda?"

"Gatau."

"Kok gatau?"

"Kepo dih. Sono ah minggir." Tao negdorong Jonghyun lalu berjalan pergi. Tapi Jonghyun narik tangan Tao.

"Lu masih marah sama gue nda?"

"Marah gara-gara?" Tao udah sebel di tatap gitu sama Jonghyun. Muka Jonghyun melas, Tao kan gak tegaan. "Gausah melas mukanya."

"Gara-gara insiden elo jatoh pas lagi latihan. Sumpah nda, gue gak sengaja nendang bokong lo. Suer."

"Udahlah gak usah basah. Misi!" Tao meleos pergi, Jonghyun udah pasrah aja kecengannya makin benci sama dia.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar di kantin. Lumayan kan dapet recehan buat jajan.

'Jreng~'

"Siang ini~ Ku sendiri~ tak ada yang~ menemani. Seperti.. malam~malam~ yang syudah~syudahh~" Chanyeol udah genjreng-genjreng gak jelas. Sebenernya suara dia bagus, tapi terlalu berat(?) jadinya ga enakin.

"Yeol, mending elu ngerepp aja lah daripada nyanyi lagu kayak gituan." Protes Luhan

"TUHAAN KIIIIRIIM KAN LAH AKOOO. KEU KASIH EAANG! BAIIIIKKK HATIII! EANG MENCINTAAAAA I AAAAKOOO. APA AAAAADANYAAHHH!"

JRENG!

"Eh anjirrr gue hampir keselek baso." Protes Luhan

"Maap Lu, gue lagi galau. Gue suka sama Sulli tapi masa iya gue nembak dia dengan tubuh kayak gini." Chanyeol duduk di samping Luhan lalu mencomot gorengan milik Lay.

"Ya kamu tinggal deketin dia aja, jadi sahabatnya dulu aja lah. Kalo udah balik jadi cowok, baru deh kamu tembak." Saran Lay, Luhan udah ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Dih kebanyakan tapi-tapian lo ah. Udah ya gue mau balik ke kelas. Geli gue di liatin sama si Jungkook. Chanyeol sama Lay lirik bocah jangkung berhidung mancung bernama Jungkook.

"Dih, elo ditaksir sama anak kelas satu Lu?" Chanyeol nahan tawa

"Tau nih, bocah!" Luhan udah beranjak pergi. Ia sengaja lewatin Jungkook, pengen lebih jelas liat muka itu anak kelas satu. Iya sih Jungkook ganteng, tapi plis lah.. jiwanya Luhan kan masih tetep cowok.

"Sekarang habis ini Lu mau kemana Lay?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Jajan chendol. Sendirinya?"

"Jajan mulu perasaan. Gue mau ke kelasnya si Sulli ya, hari ini belum ketemu. Kangen! Haha" Chanyeol udah pergi melambai-lambai pada Lay yang lebih kangen sama baso dan cendol.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sulli yang lagi sibuk fangirlingan sama temen-temennya.

"Brengsek si Donghae makin ganteng aja!" komentar Sulli yang lagi liatin foto-foto teaser album solonya Lee Donghae.

"Lu udah liat dia di drama 'Ketika Donghae Bertasbih'?" Tanya Krystal

"Udah! Anjir banget ya itu peran dia jadi badboy insyaf gitu. Klepek-klepek guaaa" kata Sulli, dia udah jingkrak-jingkrak gak waras.

"Iya, katanya bakal ada seasons ramadhan. Lu tunggu aja."

"Gue begadang donlot drama-nya dia!"

"Ekhem!" Chanyeol berdehem, Sulli dan Krystal menoleh. Cewek jangkung ini sudah ada di belakang mereka rupanya.

"Eh Chanyeol!?" Teriak Sulli riang. Ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ekh!" Chanyeol udah mau dorong Sulli, tapi gara-gara dada gede-nya Sulli nempel alias beradu sama dada-punya dia, akhirnya Chanyeol malah nikmatin.

"Gue tadi nyariin elo ke kelas tau!"

"Iya maap, tadi ada urusan dulu ngehajar si Kris." Chanyeol udah ngelus-ngelus punggung Sulli. Otomatis tali bra yang dipake Sulli kerasa. Aji mumpung. Waktu jadi cowok boro-boro bisa ngelus-ngelus.

"Yeol, tadi si Siwan nanyain." Kata Krystal

"Nanyain apa?" Chanyeol ngelepas pelukan Sulli. Padahal masih gak rela.

"Dia nyariin elo. Tau deh ada apa." Krystal angkat bahu. Lalu mengutak-atik tab miliknya.

"Suka kali sama elo Yeol!" kata Sulli

"Hah? Gak mungkin. Idih geli banget gue." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Yah walaupun dia bantet, dan elo lebih jangkung dari dia tapi kayanya dia serus lohh" tambah Sulli, Chanyeol makin semangat geleng-geleng.

"Denger ya, gue udah punya orang yang gue suka."

"Hah serius? Siapa?" Tanya Krystal dan Sulli bersamaan. Chanyeol udah nyengir aja kayak kuda.

"Dia deket kok, masih di sekitar sini. Masih deket sama gue"

"Siapa? Minhyuk? Yonghwa?" Tanya Krystal, Chanyeol udah nahan tawa.

"Kok mereka sih?"

"Ya, habisnya Yonghwa kan suka maen gitar bareng elo. Kalo Minhyuk emang sahabat elo dari smp kan?" jelas Krystal

"Tapi bukan mereka pliiissss."

"Terus siapa dong?" Sulli malah cemberut. "Jahat ya gak ngasih tau sama kita-kita."

Chanyeol mendekat, ia mendekati pipi Sulli. "Rahasia!" bisik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol langsung di jitak sama Sulli saat itu juga.

.

.

Suho lagi liat-liat majalah Shopie martien di halaman khusus baju-baju sama sepatu cowok. Tiba-tiba Himchan duduk di samping Suho.

"Buat siapa ho?" Tanya Himchan

"Apanya?" Tanya balik Suho

"Itu, baju sama sepatu. Lu mau beli buat siapa?" Tanya Himchan lagi.

"Buat gue lah, buat siapa lagi?"

"Hah? Maksud Lo?"

Suho diam, lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Himchan.

"Maksudnya buat sepupu gue. Hehe, bentar lagi dia ulang taun."

"Oooh gitu. Coba deh ke halaman khusus cewek remaja."

Suho nurut aja dia langsung ke halaman yang di maksud oleh Himchan.

"Lo mau beli baju cewek? Buat cewek lu ya?"

"Belum jadian sih, kita masih temenan. Tapi.. ya.. gue.. masu ngasih aja buat dia." Kata Himchan. Suho udah mau ngakak aja liat ekspresi Himchan yang tiba-tiba ngomongin cewek. Dia kan tipe cowok kaya yang so cool, jaga image dan pilih-pilih temen. Jarang banget dia ngomongin cewek.

"Sumpah ya, gue sempet mikir lu itu maho. Ternyata lu demen sama cewek juga haha"

"Eh sialan. Gue straight tau!"

"Haha iya gue percaya. Terus lu mau beli baju kayak gimana?"

"Coba lu pilihin."

"Kok gue?"

"Lah elu kan cewe. Pasti selera cewe lebih bagus."

"Enak aja!" Suho hampir memukul kepala Himchan pake ini majalah, tapi gak jadi. Dia keburu sadar. "Maksudnya, gue gak mau ah!"

"Ih, kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa."

"Plis, sebentar aja. Lu gak kasian sama temen lu yang satu ini?" Himchan malah pose, bikin Suho pengen muntah sekarang juga.

"Hmm, tuh baju warna pink itu tuh bagus. Ada pitanya.," Suho menunjuk satu gambar yang ada di dalam majalah.

"Yang ini?"

"Iya, unyu."

"Oke."

.

.

Awalnya Kai sama Minho mau mojok aja dibelakang sekolah. Berhubung di belakang sekolah ada anak kelas 2 yang lagi mungutin sampah di bombing oleh Pak Siwon yang super higienis, akhirnya mereka memilih di deket parkiran.

"Lo udah nyakitin Suzy. Lo tau sendiri kan kalo Suzy udah sayang banget sama elo." Kata Kai, Minho malah megang tangan Kai erat.

"Lo tau? ada alasan lain gue putusin dia."

"Apaan? Sekarang Suzy jadi pindiem. Gue gak enak litany. Minta maap gih."

"Ada waktunya gue minta maap sama dia."

"Terus?"

"Kai.."

"Apaaa?" Kai udah natep wajah Minho males.

"Gue sebenernya suka sama lo."

.

.

Dio udah sibuk aja nyalin tugas punya Junhyung. Gara-gara semalem ia mabok, dan kemudian berubah jadi cewek, Dio lupa ngerjain tugas buat jam terakhir.

"Udah belum?" Tanya Junhyung

"Belum. Bentar lagi."

"Buruan lah, si Gikwang udah nge-sms"

"Yes, bentar lagi."

"Duh kelamaan."

"Bentaaarr"

"Lu lagi nulis apa lagi nanem pohon? Lama bingit!"

"Kok kamu gitu sih? Yaudah nih." Kyungsoo ngasihin buku milik Junhyung kehadapan cowok itu.

"Jangan marah."

"Enggak!"

"Gue cuman bercanda. Lu kalo lagi marah lucu ya?" Junhyung mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan. "Gemesin!"

Dio malah blushing gitu aja. Padahal dia udah meriding perlakuin gitu sama Junhyung. Setahunya, Junhyung suka bully dia gara-gara badan Dio itu mungil dan pipinya chubby dan matanya Belo.

"Nih, lanjutin aja. Bodo amat sama si Gikwang." Junhyung menyerahkan bukunya kehadapan Dio, dan Dio dengan senang hati menerimanya. "Tumben lu gak ngerjain pr?"

"Aku ketiduran. Gak inget ada tugas."

"Kok bisa gitu ya, dulu pas gue sms-in lu lagi ngerjain tugas ampe jam 12. Sms gue lu anggurin gitu aja."

"Kapan? Kapan kamu sms aku?"

"Udah sering kali."

Dio mikir, Junhyung emang sering sms dia. Tapi isi smsnya biasa aja, kadang ngejek-ngejek Dio.

"Tauk ah, gak inget."

"Tar malem sibuk gak? Telponan sama gue mau?"

"Kamu lagi gak ada kerjaan yah?"

"Ya gitu lah. Kadang kalo malem-malem gue suka mendadak kangen lo gitu."

Kyungsoo udah mau ngakak, tapi gak jadi.

.

.

"Lo suka sama gue?" Tanya Kai. Dia udah nahan ketawa liat musuh terbesarnya, nembak dia pake muka melas.

"Iya, dari dulu. Gue modus aja deketin Suzy, biar bisa deket sama elo."

"Eh?"

"Jadi? Lo mau jadi cewek gue?"

Kai sempet mikir-mikir. Dia udah nyakitin Suzy cewek yang dia suka. Dan dia harus mendapat balasannya.

"Ya, gue mau. Tapi gue belum bisa suka sama lo. Gimana?"

"Gue bakal berusaha buat lo suka sama gue."

"Oh yaudah." Kata Kai jutek, tapi Minho tiba-tiba meluk Kai erat.

"Gue sayang sama elo Kai. Sayang banget."

'Najis' batin Kai.

.

.

Sehun update status di facebook. Sebelumnya ia sempet shock liat semua foto-foto dia di facebook berubah jadi cewek, mana cantik-cantik kayak anak AKB48. Jadinya Sehun ngesave poto sendiri(?)

**Oh Sehuna**

Hari ini, hari pertama menjadi seseorang yang bukan diri gue sendiri.

* * *

**30 minutes ago. Xiao Lu and 20 other Like this. 30 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Xiao Lu**

Sama gue juga

_28 minutes ago. 7 Like._

* * *

**Oh Sehuna**

Yehet! Toss dulu dong!

_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Xiao Lu**

Toss :D

_26 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Park Chan Yeol**

Cieee tadi Sehun di tanyain sama Zelo .

_24 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Oh Sehuna**

Ih! elu mah malah disebutin namanya. Hapuusss hapuuusss *ambilpiso*

_23 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Xiao Lu**

Cieee Sehun HAHAHAHAHAHA XD

_22 minutes ago. 1 Like._

* * *

**Kris fan fan**

Rame banget. Jadi si Sehun ada yang naksir gitu?

_21 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Park Chan Yeol**

Luhan juga, si JungKook naksir. Haha kalian berdua di taksir bocah :p

_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Xiao Lu**

Eh sialan lo Yeol, hapus lah. Ada yang baca entar!

_19 minutes ago. 2 Like._

* * *

**Kim Kai**

Jadi kalian udah pada couple-couple an gitu? Wah? XD

_18 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Choi Sulli**

Chanyeolli juga di cariin Siwan tadi :D *kabur*

_16 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Park Chan Yeol**

*gak baca*

_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Byun Baekhyun**

Kkaebsong! *muncul* aduh gue baru muncul, tadi sibuk :(

_14 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Dio Kyungsoo**

Baekhyun tadi sms aku gak di bales iiiihh :((

_13 minutes ago. 1 Like._

* * *

**Oh Sehuna**

Si Baekhyun lagi digodain anak sekolah sebelah, tadi gue liat :"D miris liatnyaa. Mau nolongin entar gue jg bisa jadi korban.

_12 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Byun Baekhyun**

Kampret emang si Sehun, gak setia kawan. *pout*

Dio. Maap tadi gak ada pulsa. :(

_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kris fan fan**

Tidur..tidur udah malem. Cewek gak baik ngalong!

_9 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**HZitao Panda**

Kris juga kan cewek :p

_8 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kris fan fan**

Nda, bobok sana :p

_7 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**HZitao Panda**

Jangan panggil 'nda' dong :-( *pundung*

_5 minutes ago. Like_.

* * *

**Xiao Lu**

Eh, kalian dapet sms dari Suho? Di ngajak ketemu besok pas malem minggu. Kayaknya dia mau buat party! :D

_4 minutes ago. 8 Like._

* * *

**Oh Sehuna**

Iya baca kok. Ntar gue kerumah elo dulu ya Lu.

_3 minutes ago. 1 Like._

* * *

**Lay Yixing**

*lewat*

_2 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Oh Sehuna**

Lay, ngapain lu lewat-lewat? Eh gue tidur dulu ya. Bye semua.

_Just now. Like._

* * *

Write a comment…

* * *

.

.

Kai udah ngakak aja liat komen-komenan temen-temennya di facebook. Ia baru aja mematikan laptopnya, eh hapenya berbunyi. Pas dilihat, ternyata dari si 'Kodok Belo' itu nama Kontak si Minho.

'Beb, udah bobo?'

Kai niatnya gak mau bales tapi gak enak. Kan niat dia mau buat si Minho jatuh cintrong sama dia, terus dia putusin gitu aja.

'Belum beb. Ada apa kangen?'

'Iya nih kangen banget sama kamu padahal baru tadi kita ketemu.'

'Lebay ihh!'

'Biarin. Eh kamu kenapa belum tidur?'

'Belum ada yang nyuruh bobo :( '

'Bobo gih, td cuman mw nanyain kabar doang.'

'Yaudah aku bobo ya sayang. Gud nait.'

'Iya sayang, sleep well ya. Mimpi indah. Love you.'

Kai langsung lari ke toilet dan ia memuntahkan semua isi makan malamnya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sambil nunggu papanya manasin Mobil, Baekhyun sengaja on facebook. Dari kemarin dia gak ada kabarnya. Apalagi si Chen. Kayaknya dia frustasi banget berubah jadi cewek.

* * *

**Jung Krystal**

Congrats! Kim Kai dan Minho Choi. Longlast yaaa, make it last. Ciee new couple di Sekolah! PeJe nya jangan lupa!

* * *

**20 minutes ago. Kris fan fan and 35 other Like this. 20 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Kris fan fan**

WANJERR? Seriusan ini?

_18 minutes ago. 4 Like._

* * *

**Jung Krystal**

Iya, liat aja bionya si Minho di twitter, mention dia banjir tuhh.

_17 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kris fan fan**

Gue gak ngefollow dia -_-

_15 minutes ago. 5 Like._

* * *

**Bae Suzy**

O.

_14 minutes ago. 9 Like._

* * *

**Oh Sehuna**

Cieee Kai XD

_13 minutes ago. 2 Like._

* * *

**Suho Kim**

Gak nyangka lah.

_12 minutes ago. 4 Like._

* * *

**Taemin Lee**

Kok gue potek sih /3

_11 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Jung Krystal**

Lu potek Kai nya di embat orang? Haha siapa cepat dia dapat dong :p

_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Taemin Lee**

Gue harus cepat-cepat dapetin adiknya Jessica noona dong /eh (?)

_8 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Jung Krystal**

Maksudnya? *ga ngerti*

_7 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kris fan fan**

Taemin sama Krystal aja. Cocok udah lu bedua. XD

_6 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Choi Sulli**

Kryst, itu Taemin nge kode kamu tau.

Kalo Kris sama siapa dong? :p

_5 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Henry Lau**

Kris sama om aja yuk /?

_2 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kris fan fan**

Lo siapa? -_-

_Just now. Like._

* * *

Write a comment…

* * *

.

.

Kai bangun sambil megangin perutnya, mukanya pucet dan rambutnya basah karena keringet. Dia udah dibangunin mamanya daritadi, tapi Kai baru bangun.

Kai berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Kaki sama Badannya ikut-ikutan sakit. kai mau nangis aja. Dia pengen apdet status kalo dia lagi sakit. Biar gawl.

Pas Kai mau buka pintu kamar mandi, sesuatu mengalir dari pangkal pahanya. Kai melirik kebawah dan matanya hampir copot pas liat ada darah.

"MAMAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

.


End file.
